Because of the convenience of using pressure differential distribution systems to move objects, materials, or substances with a pressure gradient, or within airflow, there is a large commercial market for these systems. The transfer of objects, materials, or substances with a pressure gradient along at least one path from a first zone to a second zone encompasses technology such as pneumatic tube systems, vacuum cleaning systems, emission removal systems, ventilation systems, fluid distribution systems, and the like.
Even though there is a large market for pressure differential distribution technology and numerous products have been introduced into the marketplace over the years to move or collect materials with airflow, substantial problems remain unresolved with respect to separation of materials from an airflow or disposal of materials transferred by airflow.
A significant problem with conventional pressure differential material transport technology may be that it does not directly dispose of materials to a sewage system. For example, conventional vacuum cleaner technology collects material flowably responsive to airflow in a receptacle or canister. The collected material is subsequently removed from the vacuum cleaner and disposed of separately (typically in the trash subsequently transferred to a landfill). With respect to wet applications, xe2x80x9cwet-vacuumsxe2x80x9d provide conventional vacuum cleaner technology in which liquids are collected in a liquid trap or canister to isolate the liquid a distance away from the pressure differential generator or vacuum pump and associated electrical connections as disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,954,863; 5,779,44; 5,608,945; 5,954,863; 5,924,163, and 5,974,624, each hereby incorporated by reference. Liquids along with materials suspended in the liquid collected in the liquid trap or canister are then removed or poured from the canister to a sink or drain.
Another significant problem with conventional pressure differential material transport technology may be that airflow within which material is transferred must be discontinued to separate the material from the airflow, or to remove materials collected in a canister, bag, receptacle, or liquid trap. This interruption of airflow may represent an annoyance or inconvenience to the user with respect to some applications, such as turning off a vacuum cleaner to empty the material collection receptacle, however, the interruption of airflow may be represent a significant event in a manufacturing operation that cannot operate a process system without airflow to transfer material, substances, or objects, or cannot operate a process system without continuous disposal of material transferred with airflow.
Another significant problem with conventional pressure differential material transport technology may be that material flowably responsive to airflow is not comminuted or divided into pieces of sufficiently small size to be transferred to a sewage system. One aspect of this problem may be that the comminutor, which in certain applications may be a conventional household garbage disposer, is not compatible with receiving material transferred with airflow. This incompatibility may be mechanical as the conventional comminutor may not have a inlet compatible with a material transfer conduit that conducts airflow, or the incompatibility may be that the conventional comminutor is not configured to separate material transferred in an airflow, or the incompatibility may be that the comminutor is not configured to properly vent airflow away from the comminutor.
Another significant problem with conventional pressure differential material transport technology may be that a vacuum or low pressure must be maintained in drain lines as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,223,361, hereby incorporated by reference. However, maintenance of such a vacuum or low pressure in drain lines may not be possible when disposing of material in an airflow to a sewage system or comminutor.
Relating to pressure differential distribution material transport technology in general, and liquid material transport systems specifically, it can be understood there are an array of problems that should be addressed yet remain unresolved. The present invention addresses each the above-mentioned problems and provides practical solutions.
Accordingly, the present invention includes a variety of aspects that may be selected in different combinations based upon the particular application or needs to be addressed. Naturally, as a result of these several different and potentially independent aspects of the invention, the objects of the invention are quite varied.
A principle object of embodiments of the invention can be to provide transfer of flowable material with an airflow, whether solid material or liquids. For example, without limiting the scope of the invention, the transfer of water, particulates, food, or any material or substance or combination of materials or substances that can be transferred from a surface location with an airflow.
Another principle object of embodiments of the invention can be to provide transfer of flowable material with airflow to a sewer system. A sewer system can be a conduit for carrying off wastewater and refuse, for example the sewer system of a town or a city. A sewer system can also include a septic tank to which solid and liquid organic waste can be transferred for decomposition by bacterial action or a septic system in which the septic tank conducts decomposed organic waste to a leach field.
Another principle object of embodiments of the invention can be to provide transfer of material with airflow to a comminutor. A comminutor divides material into smaller portions or pieces and can include, for example, a garbage disposer such as those used under a kitchen sink or used in industry that utilize rotating projections, blades, hammers, or the like, to crush, pulverize, grind or otherwise reduce the size of material. However, it is to be understood that this example is not meant to be limiting but rather illustrative of the various devices that comminute material.
Another principle object of embodiments of the invention can be to separate material from airflow. A first aspect of this object of the invention can be to separate material flowably responsive to airflow from the airflow prior to entry into a sewer system or cominuator. This may involve altering airflow characteristics such as velocity, volume, or direction and in some embodiments of the invention the altered airflow characteristics can allow separation of the material from the airflow due to the influence of gravity alone while in other embodiments of the invention the airflow can be directed against a surface on which material collects due to adhesive forces. A second aspect of this object can be to direct airflow to atmosphere through a vent or other conduit to reduce or avoid conducting airflow to a comminutor or sewer system.
Another principle object of embodiments of the invention can be to address the long felt but unresolved need to provide a pressure differential material transport system that can be used in the kitchen, pantry, or food preparation area to remove flowable materials from surfaces and transfer them to the garbage disposer or sewer system. The flowable materials transferred can be either solid or liquid materials, such as, food, or water, but could be water or cleaning solutions used on surfaces such as floors, walls, carpets, upholstery, counter surfaces, glazing, or the like. The present invention fulfills this long-felt need by providing an inexpensive pressure differential material transport system that can, for example, be installed under the kitchen sink.
Another broad object of embodiments of the invention can be to provide a pressure differential material transport system having surface interface elements. One aspect of this broad embodiment of the invention can be to have surface interface elements configured to direct airflow across a surface which can be flat, such as a counter surface, wall surface, floor surface, or glazing surface; or can be uneven such as a sink surface or appliance surface; or conformable such as carpeted surface or upholstered surface. Another aspect of this broad object of the invention can be to provide surface interface elements that are conformable to at least a portion of a surface such as a squeegee, a brush, a cleaning pad(s), or a buffing pad(s).
Naturally further objects of the invention are disclosed throughout other areas of specification and claims.